


Yeti

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are monsters in the Briggs Mountains.  Present tense, second person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeti

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: Thanks to D M Evans for the first read-through.  
> Disclaimer: *bows to the rising sun and Arakawa*

* * *

You hunch into your jacket, shivering. The cold winter breeze trickles down your spine like a spill of ice water and you wish you knew what the hell you were doing out here. Drachma doesn't move in the winter months – nothing much does: the snow, the Drachma raiders and the troops of Briggs.

The mountain fortress commands the area with its queen on her throne – but even her might hasn't been enough to curtail the raids against outposts and scouts. The men have been left behind, stripped of weapons and food – particularly food – and only speak in quavering whispers of a whirling fury appearing out of the snow before everything goes black.

The locals tell stories of giant monsters – _Yeti_, you remember they're called - and the men are almost starting to believe in them but the queen waves off such frivolity. You shift your weight, remembering yesterday's meeting with Armstrong and her adjutant, Miles. "Be careful," she'd said, "don't hesitate," and you know by the ice-cold stare of her blue eyes she wouldn't, that she'd gut her attacker with one sweep of her sword. You flex your fingers on the stock of your rifle, tilting your head to peer through the scope.

Nothing but white, a sheet of snow, and suddenly, it's _black._

Your head jerks up in time to see a foot smash into your face. Your belly quivers and, just before you pass out, you see a cheeky grin amidst a whirl of dark hair –

\- then the monster disappears back into the snow, leaving you fainting and shivering.

* * *


End file.
